Left unfinished
by Albapride
Summary: Stories that had potential but then flew the coop. they were to be puzzle/blind/mobium stories and possibly if things go well I might get back to them. specially if people might have better ideas for them?
1. To Break a Curse

**Idea: Beauty and the Beast AU with a love twist.**

 **Summary: Yugi never really knew what love is and it's many varieties it comes in. He grew up with a 'father' who didn't understand it either but thought he had when he meet Yugi's mum. however his 'father' didn't get to experience it and his curse was never broken. So Yugi grew up with the weird and beautiful and was content with his spirit friends until _that_ boy came along. **

* * *

The night brought forth a thunder storm of deadly proportions that worried a single mother as she made her way through the forest on horseback. Her breathes came out harshly as the horse galloped in between the trees and over fallen logs. She held on tightly to the reins with one hand as she cradled a bundle against her body. When she could she would look down to make sure her bundle of joy was fine. Despite the harsh weather and rocky riding, her little baby boy was sound asleep against her. With a gentle smile she looked on ward once again and was relieved to see some sort of house ahead of her. "Thank Kami. we're going to be okay Yuugi"

As they broke through the line of the forest the winds hit them full force that the horse was nearly knocked over because of it. He reared back to regain it's footing and judged for himself to move to be on the safe side of the house. The horse huffed and shook his head as he felt his mistress slide off his back.

"Thank you friend" She whispered by his ear as she petted his wet neck gently and took a hold of his reins to lead him to the shed that she spotted. "Stay here for me, I need to go get Yuugi warm and I'll see if there's any blankets for you"

He lowered his head in understanding as his ears twitched every so often as to be alert to his surroundings. She smiled at this and rubbed his cheek before edging along the house side to head to the entrance. She moved as quickly as she could against the high wide and slid into the house once she got the door opened.

The place looked deserted for the most part as the entrance hall was covered in cobwebs and paint on the walls were peeling. She worried her lip as she looked over her surroundings and made note that she couldn't complain too much when she finally found shelter. She looked down at her baby once more, knowing that whatever happens that this was the best choice for them, cradling him with both arms now she went to the first door on the left.

Her blue eyes brightened up when she entered the room and found there to be an open hearth in the middle of the room. Being wary of the tatami flooring she made her way into the middle and set about getting a fire for Yuugi and herself. So absorbed in her task she didn't realise that she was being watched. It took a couple of tries but she managed to get the fire going and cheered when she succeeded.

In doing so it caused toddler Yuugi to startle and waken with a cry. This caused her to look down at her little one in bewilderment. "We've been riding in a thunderstorm, which you have slept through, and it's my cheering that wakes you? you really are a silly thing aren't you"

Yuugi just whined in reply and wriggled against her. He just realised how wet he was feeling and didn't like it. Quickly as she could she slide off her cloak, revealing her chestnut coloured hair, and started undoing the wrappings that held her baby to her.

"Hush hush Yuugi, Mama Anzu is doing the best she can for you, you just have to be patient with me" She cooed softly as she managed to do the final note in the wrap to gently settle Yuugi close enough to fire to get some heat. She ran her teeth over her lip as she watched Yuugi turned his blue violet eyes towards the fire instantly. "Now don't touch. I don't want you getting hurt okay?"

He babbled as if understanding her words as he smiled a toothy grin that had her smiling in return. Those smiles with his chubby cheeks always made her happy no matter what the circumstances. He babbled some more before turning his attention back to the fire to jut stare at the shape it was making.

Content that her son wasn't going to move for a little bit, Anzu took in a bit more of her surroundings, scanning with her aegean sea coloured eyes, she noticed that despite it's unkempt state, there was some areas cleaner than others. The part they were resting in appeared to be the main living area as there appeared to be a right angle sofa on the other side of the hearth. The corner appeared to have been the most used as the cushions were the most sunken compared to the rest. If it wasn't as dusty as it looked she could see herself throwing herself into the corner to curl up with her baby boy for nap times.

Shifting her weight she caught the attention of Yuugi, as he was getting bored with the fire now, despite the interesting shapes that were being made to keep his interest. He struggled to sit up but eventually managed to do so then got to his little feet. He held out his arms towards her and made 'uhh' sounds, meaning he wanted picked up.

"Got bored did you?" She scrunched up her nose as she smiled and went over to pick him up. This rewarded her with a giggle and a hug before he clapped his hands happily. She rubbed her nose with his as she placed him on her hip. "Let's go exploring shall we?"

She checked to make sure the fire was calm enough to be left alone but had turned around before she could see a faint outline of a small boy taking shape. Yuugi however noticed over his mother's shoulder and smiled at the boy before pointing his arm in the direction he wanted his mother to go. Anzu just giggled at his actions as she stepped to the raised area of the main room which seemed to be the eating area. She walked past the low table to the left to nudge a door gently open.

They peered through the door curiously to find the that it lead into a nice sized kitchen area. Anzu noticed right away that the sink was the cleanest area to the rest which made her wonder if people had been by this house before just like them. She looked at Yuugi to see that he was looking at the windows watching the rain drops slide down them. She spoke softly as to not disturb him to much "Do you like the raindrops Yuugi?"

He clapped his hands again and did a little wiggle on her hip as he reached out towards the window. He was making 'uhh' sounds once again that had her smiling once more as she made her way over to the sink and brushed some of the dusty plates to the side so that she could place her son on the countertop.

He giggled as he stood as steady as he could and smooshed his little face against the window pane. His button nose scrunched up at the texture against his skin an pulled away to suddenly smile as the raindrops shifted to resemble a face. He spoke out softly "Hi"

"Making friends with the raindrops Yuugi?" She asked amused as she checked the tap to see if the tap worked as he babbled in response. The sound of running water entered her ears and she beamed when it hit the sink and looked clean enough to drink. "Thirsty?"

Yuugi turned his head when he heard the water and sat at the sinks edge. He reached his hand out in a grabby motion as he giggled out "Ink!"

Anzu giggled with him as she went about pronouncing the word a couple of times so that the word would sink more. Once happy with the progress she cleaned a couple of cups she found and gave Yuugi the smaller one to drink from. "Careful now"

His little hands held the cup firmly as he drank from it. Anzu sighed but jumped when there was a bright flash outside the window and the sound of thunder quickly followed. She held her hand over her heart and expected Yuugi to start crying however her odd child just sat there giggling and was waving to something outside the window.

"I wonder if I was this odd as a child" She wondered out loud and she wondered if it was her tone that set Yuugi's giggling off once again. Anzu huffed as she put their cups down and picked him up once again. "I promised Knight that we would get him some blankets, so lets go find some as we explore a bit more"

"Dye dye!" 'd' sounds were much easier to say in his little mind but he was getting closer to fingering out the 'b's. He waved his hand towards the two figures that showed themselves near the window before they disappeared from sight.

The pair went back into the hall and found a small bathroom that needed a bit of work to be up to Anzu's standard of clean. They made their way back to the front door to use the stairs, missing a false door that led into another room, and went up them. Neither of them noticed that they were being followed.

Anzu looked around the upstairs hallway and took note of there being three rooms with a possibility of two further down. If it weren't for the peeling of paint, dust and cobwebs, she would see this as being a lovely home in it's hay day. She smiled at that, they needed a home, this place seemed pretty much abandoned, Why not make it theirs?

There was some squirming from Yuugi, meaning he wanted down, She didn't mind much as he was getting pretty heavy. With his feet planted on the groaned he grinned as he looked around to see what he could get into. He rubbed his hands through his curly black locks then tugged the blond bangs as he decides to toddle along to the room on the right.

His mother giggled as she followed him and opened the door when he whined as he couldn't reach. With a quick sweep she could see that is was a bedroom and wasn't in a too bad of state. Depending on the state of the others, she might take this one as their room for the time being. The was some furniture that was covered over with some sheets that she could look at more closely later. She let out a squeak when she head a thud and quickly looked around to see where Yuugi was.

"Ta dah!" He was clapping his hands once again when he managed to plonk himself down on the low set bed. He made his way to the top of the bed where the pillows were and laid himself down with a big yawn.

"Is it sleepy time Yuugi?" Anzu covered her mouth as she was effected by the yawn. She licked her lips as she thought back to why the they rode away in the first place and how much he slept through that. She fought away a sad face as it would upset her little one. She made her way over and quickly shook out the blanket so the dust would go somewhere else. This caused Yuugi to both sneeze and giggle as the dust irritated his nose but the blanket covered him enough that he had to pop his head back out.

"Maaaam" He held his head up a little and made his lips into a thin line that indicated he wanted a kiss that she gladly gave and smiled at. She worried that she was going to get this much love as he got older. So she was going to take while he was willing to give.

"Sleep well my little Yuugi" She smiled sadly as she tucked him in as her mind wondered about what kind of person her little boy was going to be without the 'father' being around. She shook her head of those thoughts as she curled up beside her son and started singing a lullaby for him to go to sleep too. She didn't have to wait long till he went to sleep, she was thankful that he was a easy sleeper, she placed a kiss on his forehead before inching away. He appeared to be safe enough in the bed, meaning that she go get blankets for her horse, Knight, and put out the fire for the night.

In the time that she was gone Yuugi woke back up after hearing a noise. His sleepy eyes turned from left to right as he waited and yawned once again. He didn't hear the noise again and laid his head down to go back to sleep but was startled when the noise happened. He shifted about till he was at the edge of the bed and slipped out. He padded across the floor quickly and made it to the door that was only partly closed. There was a thump, then another, that was coming from the room that was straight of him on the left hand side.

Yuugi titled his head curiously as he made his way to the other room, the floorboards creaking gently under his feet. The door was ajar, so was easy enough for Little Yuugi too open up a bit more and enter the room. From what he could make out of the room, there was a desk to the right and a bed to the left and a window straight ahead. It was a rather plain room but it was the cleanest compared to the rest of what he had seen. Another thump was made that directed his attention to the bed.

The bed was occupied as far as he could tell and saw some movement being made at part of the bed that was closest to him. A grin split his face as it appeared to be a tail that was making the noise. The dark fluffy tail was just twitching now. Yuugi could vaguely remember the neighbour's dog and how fluffy it was when he hug the pet. This brought out a giggle to his face as he ran forward on his little legs and attached himself to the tail with a hug. He squealed happily "Da deeee"

There was a grunt and a deep growl came from the lump upon the bed. Yuugi ignored it as he held onto the tail tightly and was rubbing his face against it. There was another rumble as the lump moved from under the covers, revealing more dark fur, as it tried to shift it's tail from the nuisance. When it's tail didn't come free, it moved slowly so that it could sit up on it's side, and look down upon the thing attached to it's wolf like tail.

"Da deee" Yuugi grinned without a care when he was eye level with the creature holding him up by their tail. He still held on tightly too it since he was up in the air.

The creature sniffed near his face, causing the little one to giggle, and took in the new scent. He spoke with a voice that seemed to grow from the belly that he growled out. "You're new here. What happened?"


	2. Wings Protect Me

**Idea: Dragon Riders (Yugi, Kaiba & Malik) versus Wyverns Tamers (Atem, Jou, & Bakura)**

 **Summary: Yugi was one of the most talented Dragon Rider of his generation despite his size but due to an incident he never flew again. The next time a incident occurs he gets to return the favour to a Wyvern Tamer that helped him years ago with out realising.**

* * *

There have been many stories about how they came to be, all with truth but they all had their lies, depending on the region you come from. To this particular region the stories of how the Dragons, Wyverns and Drakes all came to be was from a particular old race of Wyrms. Their breeding took to out sourcing different genes to widen their pool of potential mates. It had been said that they went too other reptiles of similar structures before finding compatibly with large birds that no longer exist nowadays. With each new birth the animals would develop new characteristics and once they were stuck they would be the dominate gene when it came too further breeding. The Wyrms were pleased with the developments but they were ruthless when it came to weaker willed creatures and disposed of them accordingly. In the end they were satisfied with two of the outcomes that they encouraged the growth of each.

How ever as years went by there came apparent favouritism on which sub breed was better than the other that their came about a division. There was ones that favoured the Dragons for their stronger build, intelligence, wider wings, and two sets of legs. So much so that those that doted on the Dragons gave them specific items when the Dragons requested that they developed the trait that they would horde that specific item and guard it from others. The other group favoured the Wyverns they still resembled their parents genes just with the added clawed wings, a pair of legs and a barbed tail that has a possibility of being poisonous. It was said if you cut off a Wyverns tail that it would regenerate over a period of time. The Wyrms took their favoured breeds and moved away from each other and in their stead they didn't realise that they had left behind a weakened baby that would survive to be Drakes that would be tamed to become a house pet. It held a dragon like appearance but would only grow to be two to three feet long and have wings large enough for it to fly.

As this story, in this particular region of Dragon Clans, was passed down it soon became tradition amongst the clans that they would have a Drake amongst each of the households regardless of status and wealth. The Dragons that lived with humans came to the agreement, the children born on the same day of dragons hatching, that they could be Dragon Riders.

As the Chieftain-in-training, Seto Kaiba, groaned as he wondered from one stall to another making sure that his father's people were being taken care of instead of being swindled. A Wyvern sneak attack had managed to damage their resource house enough that items stock prices had risen to an annoying level that not everyone could afford what they needed. So as part of his training, he was to take stock and plan the villages future development program. One thing he was thankful for, as he strolled to one of the bigger builders on the outskirts of the village, was that their dragons weren't hurt and got rid of the Wyvern's before more damage happened.

The tiniest of smiles made it's way onto his face as a familiar person came into view and was waving at him. He raised his hand up in the same gesture as he called out. "Hope there hasn't been any trouble Mutou!"

"None at all Kaiba!" Was the cheery reply though a sudden yelp was heard when a sudden gust went passed him. "Not again... "

Seto had to fight down a chuckle but you could tell that he was amused by the slightest of wrinkles by his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time his Dragons caused havoc on Yugi's hairstyle just to get to him. Said Dragons swarmed around him vying for his attention. They could have bowled him over if they wanted to but they learned not too after they broke his arm once. The three Dragons standing on their four legs, stood the same 6ft and a bit of Kaiba, waited for their normal greeting. Completely ignoring the disgruntled Yugi in the back ground.

"Sky. Cerulean. Navy." He placed his hand on their scaled snouts after he said their names. [What have I told you about doing that to Mutou?]

[To keep doing it till it doesn't stick up anymore] Sky replied back cheekily through the mind link she shared between her rider, sister and brother. [We'll try harder next time]

[Good girls] He received an disgruntled snort from the right of him that caused his hair to mess up. [and boy, sorry Navy]

[Yeah right.] Was Navy's short reply as the shorter boy Dragon huffed and flew back to his room in the building. Only to be followed swiftly by his sisters and their teasing.

Seto watched them fly until their white scales tainted there name sake blue. All the Dragon's in this village were special. They were pearlescent whites. Sky, the eldest sister, could blend in with her name sake as the whiteness reflected the clouds and blue could reflect the clear sky that she would just disappear. Cerulean and her younger brother, the runt, Navy would be the opposite of their eldest as they could hide within shallow and very deep waters. Something they took after their father, Admiral, who was currently in Seto's face there and then. Seto had to blink as he didn't realise. [Ello Admiral, how's Artic?]

Admiral snorted, messing up Seto's hair once again as well as his robes. [My wife is doing just fine youngling, now why have you waited this long to visit us after the Wyvern attack?]

Before he could reply to the 12ft Dragon, a soothing but chilling voice interrupted, [Now dear is that anyway to treat the youngling? He must be exhausted from the duties his father gives him. Isn't that right?]

Seto nodded his head sharply as he knew if he did it too much it would have the mother Dragon snapping at him for being a bobble head when he was not one. How Yugi got away with it he had no idea. [I tried to get through my duties as quick as time would allow me as well as being efficient]

[See dear, everything is just fine, but I suggest you go back before your daughters find your horde] The elder Dragon was gone in a flash that had Seto wind swept once again but it sorted out to it's original state. Artic looked down at her youngling and let out a rumble resembling a giggle. [It would be wise if you sorted out your business with Keeper Yugi and spent some time with your Dragon family]

Seeing as no wouldn't be taken, he automatic thought of stuff that could be put off for tomorrow. [I will do just that Artic, thank you]

With a quick spread of her wings, she was gone as well. Seto relaxed for a moment before he turned back to the Dragon building to see Keeper Yugi grinning his little head off with amusement. Seto narrowed his eyes at him and only caused the small Keeper to grin even more than possible. The chieftain-in-training was starting to worry that the top of Yugi's head would snap off if he kept grinning like that. "Stop smiling. you look stupid"

"You are so nice to me" Yugi stopped grinning but retained a smile as his not-friend came closer that he had to look up. "So what can I do for you Junior Chief"

His eye twitched at the nickname, but let it go, like everything else that Yugi seemed to be the only one to get away with. "Stock check. For fathers peace of mind"

"This way if you please then" Yugi lead the way to the side of the building, by passing the open fields for the Dragons to lay about in during the daylight. Seto took in the peaceful sight of the grey family laying about on out crop of stones, curled up around a tan-skinned blonde. Yugi seemed to notice it as well as he frowned and gave a shout, "Malik! Get back to work!"

This woke up the grey family and their youngling. Malik stretched out a yawn and only cracked open one eye to spy Yugi before dismissing his duty to go back to sleep. Something he would loved to have done if it weren't for the daughter Dragon picking him up by the scruff of his robe. "Owh common Cloud! ten more minutes!"

[Now would be better Malik. You can have an extra ten minutes later if you manage to get on Keepers good side] Cloud replied softly as if talking to a small child. Despite having her head in the clouds just as often, she made sure that Malik did his chores before joining. [Maybe more if you're really good]

Malik crossed his arms over as he was carried back to his work station at the stables and was dropped on the ground gently. He let an oomph as he landed on his feet and saw Seto and Yugi looking at him expectantly. "Fine. I'll get back to the saddles. Will you be joining us for a ride this time Yugi?"

The smaller one tensed at the question before slowing shaking his head. "Maybe next time"

The two taller males, knew the reply well, it was said every time they asked if he was going to join them. It was only the three of them in the village that were born dragon riders of their generation. Yugi had been the best rider when they were all the same height, but one day, he just stopped and would freeze if he was forced or asked to do it. Malik pursed his lips as he nodded. "Yea maybe next time"

Cloud, the gentle soul that she was, nudge Malik in the direction of the stables. [I would like to fly sometime today brother]

[I got it, I got it geez] Malik huffed as he was forced into the stables to fix the saddles. "Catch you later for a ride Kaiba!"

Even though he knew the other couldn't see it he had nodded anyway and turned his attention back to the Keeper. "You'll fly again one day Yugi. I'm sure Moonlight misses riding with you"

Yugi glanced up with a sad smile before turning away to head into the Dragon Keep that currently held a total of eleven Dragons.

The Greys: Mother Pebble, father Silver and their Daughter Cloud. Their line belonged to the Ishtar family, Guardian, and Malik was born on the day of Clouds hatching.

The Blues: Mother Artic, Father Admiral, Daughters Sky and Cerulean, and Son Navy. Their line belonged to the Kaiba family, Chieftain, and Seto was born the day of Sky and Cerulean hatching whilst his brother, Mokuba was born on the day of Navy's. Mokuba was part of the new generation.

The Whites: Mother Pearl, Father Snow and their Daughter Moonlight. Their line belonged to the Mutou family, Keeper, and Yugi was born the day Moonlight hatched.

Seto looked around the 60 ft high building, pleased to see that there wasn't much wear and tear, and spotted his family of Dragons playing with the child of White. Moonlight might be the oldest of the child dragons but she was small like her rider. She could defend herself though, so despite the others being bigger, she always came out on top. Much to the Sky and Cerulean's chagrin. Seto had a sneaky suspicion however that Navy might have a small crush on the White. From where he was standing he could see Navy snickering at his sisters misfortune as Moonlight was laying on top of them, using them as a bed. "Where does she find the energy?"

"mm?" Yugi looked up from his musings and looked over to the children. A sad smile was on his face again. "We don't fly. That could be why"

He frowned at that.

"Now. Here's the list of stock I have and what I need to be brought in from the other villages" Yugi handed over the stock list and items request form. He pondered for a moment as looked over to the Dragons for a moment. He bit his lip lightly "Do you think they'll attack us again?"

Seto glanced down at his not-friend taking in the worried expression. He sighed deeply. "There's always a possibility Keeper. We're lucky that we have our Dragons unlike the other villages that get attacked. We would however be much safer if you took up riding again"

Yuugi turned so sharply that Seto thought he would suffer from whiplash. He butted back in before Yuugi could protest.

"Until you do." Seto narrowed his eyes enough to shut up his little not-friend. "You best take care of our Dragons so that Malik and I can handle the situations when they arise. Can you do that?"

"I can" Yuugi wormed his hand between the slit in his silk sleeve so that he could rub his arm. He had a quick look at Moonlight, still on top of the pile, before making a quick retreat back outside. "If you'll excuse me"


	3. For Your Heart

**Idea: Purple eyes are supposedly cursed and Yugi be female**

 **Summary: In Ancient Egypt Yugi is been given away to the Pharoah as a gift so that her father could get a better political standing with the city he looks over. Yugi has suffered under her fathers care and been abused by her Brother that she has lost all trust in men and withdraws into her self during her first few months of joining the harem. She manages to avoid seeing Atem because of the last burden that her family had given her. Unfortunately after avoiding him for so long He is the one to stumble upon her when she was most vulnerable.**

* * *

The Egyptian desert was dancing to it's own music as it whipped around the bodies of travelling merchants on their way to the city. Amongst the merchant caravans held a noble convoy that wished to kept themselves hidden amongst them. They were nobles from a smaller city on their way to deal with political ties with the Pharaoh and to soften the deal the head of household brought his only daughter. He strongly hoped that despite how useless she was at home that her beautiful yet delicate figure would be of use to him in this affair. The only reason why he hadn't been able to propose such a deal before hand was cause of her grandfather being sweet on the girl and he didn't want to loose favour in being next to be head of house. Now the old bag of bones was dead the reason for keeping her was good as gone.

His daughter was currently staring down at her dainty, lightly tanned, hands as they twisted and turned the rings. He growled lowly enough for her to hear him which caused her to go stock still. She settled her hands down in her lap and bowed her head in submission. The noble smirked as he looked away hoping the ride wouldn't last for much longer. He had ordered her to keep her head down and not look at him for the entire trip and his departure. He didn't want to see her amethyst eyes anymore, they were unnatural to him, whenever he saw them staring at him it was if they peered into his soul and he didn't want to be haunted anymore. She wasn't his biologically and her mother wasn't around either so this was the a good time as any to get rid of the cursed child so that he could focus on his wayward son. His son and he had gotten use of her and now was the time to let go of the damaged goods.

The daughter continued to stare down at her hands in her lap as she wondered about her life that laid ahead. She knew she was finally going to be out of her twisted life but she had to wonder if the future would be more twisted. Her nose twitched as she felt a sneeze coming on that she quickly raised her hand up so that she could pinch her nose. It thankfully helped as she wasn't at all looking to make her father angry with her for making a noise or messing up her hair. Her unusual blonde fringe hung over her headdress and framed her round childish face whilst the black part of her hair was in multiple braids just past shoulder blades. She didn't normal take care of her hair in such a manner but considering the circumstances she put up with it if it meant getting away from Him and his son. She involuntary shivered causing him to look at her, she couldn't see him but she knew his eyes were on her, she felt that look too many times to forget the feeling. Closing her eyes she managed to left her head and turn it away from him in order to relieve her neck of some pain and not to look at him. She really hoped that the journey would be over soon and that she can be rid of her old life.

The journey took longer than they both expected but they eventually made their way to the pharaoh's throne room after parting ways from the merchants. However they weren't seen by the Pharaoh but by High Priest Seth as the Pharaoh had more important matters to contend too. As High Priest Seth spoke with her father she was being looked over by High Priestess Isis who was taking a great interest in her appearance as she touched her necklace. Isis placed her hand under the young noble's chin and tilted upwards. "Are you afraid of what you see child? you haven't opened your eyes once"

"I don't wish to open them till I'm not in the presence of my father." She let out a shaky breath as she had been struggling on keeping them closed when all she wanted to do was to see this new world of hers. "I do not wish to see him as he is here or as he is leaving"

"I suppose it would be upsetting to see a loved one leaving you here under such circumstances." Isis watched as a sad smile was on the young ones face as a nod was given in agreement. She let go of the others chin and ran her fingers through the golden locks that reminded her so much of the pharaoh's. The young one shivered at the gentleness. "I'm High Priestess Isis, I am of the high council and healer, what is your name young one? Your father didn't grace us with it."

"My name?... My name is Yugi." She shivered once again as her hair fell back against her face and she had to force herself to stay in place. Kept on repeating in her head over and over that she was safe, that she wasn't going to be touch by either of them ever again. "What is going to happen to me?"

"Once I have seen your eyes I will tell you" Isis watched the young one visibly shrink which surprised her as Yugi had a small enough stature as it was that it was making her appear even more so like a child. "You have nothing to worry while you are here Yugi. You will be taken care of and no harm will come to your being"

There was a visible flinch to what had been said that had Isis wonder about the treatment that the other had received under her father's care. She touched her item once more just out of reassurance rather than to get a vision. They both waited for the men to finish their affairs so that they could move on. Yugi listened with vague interest but she was losing patience as she really wanted to open her eyes to see. She could vaguely tell that the throne room had a high ceiling as steps echoed and voices carried easily if you wanted to eavesdrop. Her eyes fluttered a little so that she could see just under her eyelashes but not for others to see in as she gazed down at her feet. She had to blink a few times as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. A smile graced her face as she looked over to see Isis' feet and a gentle comfort washed over her at how close the woman was next to her.

The smile was quickly gone though when she heard her father head in her direction. She felt Isis shift beside her as she had closed her eyes once again with her head bowed enough for her father to deem acceptable. She stiffened when his hand was one her head that she had to control her disgust and not spit on the man light she had done on more than one occasion before. "This is good bye daughter. remember you represent your family during your time here and you wouldn't want to disrespect your mother and grandfathers memory"

With that he was gone leaving Yugi in the hands of the High Priest and Priestess. Yugi felt like she could fly away at that moment as the old life was lifted from her shoulders however when she went to hug herself to keep some sort of control she remembered the one burden that they had left her with that only she knew about. Isis placed her hand on the young ones shoulder "He is gone. You can open your eyes now Yugi"

She tilted her head upwards to where she figured Isis was and slowly lifted her eye lids to reveal her eyes and her unnatural colour to her. It had been drilled into her that her eyes were cursed because of the colour, words of disgust and filth was always spoken about her when she walked around her old city, she wasn't sure how she would be treated here because of them. She blinked a couple of times to keep them from watering and couldn't believe that Isis was smiling at her warmly and welcoming. She felt a bit happy about it though had to ask. "You have... seen eyes like these before? the colour I mean"

Isis tilted her head at the question, taking some time to form an answer before nodding. "One of our council members has your eye colour, as does my little brother and one of the ladies that you will be seeing in short while. I find that those eyes are for those that have a greatness in them that takes time to develop and mature to something that no one can think of."

There was a cough that startled Yugi as she didn't realise that the High priest had joined them. The man pretty much towered over her which was something she really disliked that she ended up take a step back and inched a bit closer to Isis. Seth glared down his nose at her with his piercing blue eyes before glancing to Isis. "Since you already appear to know what to with this one. You can scribe up the details and hand them to the pharaoh when he appears later in the day."

He didn't let Isis reply as he turned and left as quickly as he came. The high Priestess had just rolled her eyes at the man before calming Yugi down with her softer ocean blue eyes. "Follow me Yugi, I'll shall escort you to your new living area and introduce you to the Overseer of the Royal Harem"

"Overseer of the Royal Harem?" Yugi had to walk twice as quick to keep up with Isis till the older woman caught on and adjust her walking accordingly. She had almost forgotten about the talk about the eyes as she listened to what was being said about her place here.

"You will be reporting to her from now on and she will be keeping you safe and teach you what you need to know to keep your place here. Such as singing, dancing or an instrument to serve as entertainment to the pharaoh foremost and any occasions that he deem special enough. Don't worry about the Overseer, She is quiet motherly towards new girls that are not used to our ways, or hers for that matter" Isis hmmed as she lead Yugi through the main area of the palace before taking a sharp left towards a self efficient complex. "Have you had any experience with singing, dancing or music Yugi?"

Yugi had to shake herself out of the daze she was in from seeing the housing and cattle held in pens. "I have played the harp since I was little and the time I had the temple of Hathor I used The Menit... I used to sing when my mother was around but... when she was gone I couldn't bring myself to continue"

"You were a priestess of Hathor?" She glanced downwards in small surprise and made a mental note to make a request for a statue to be made and a sufficient alter to be placed at the living quarters.

"One of the lesser ones but my mother was a high priestess of Hathor whilst I was learning. If I wasn't here I would have most likely continued working at the temple unable to move upwards because of what people thought of my eyes." A sad but happy smile was on Yugi's face as she spoke of her mother but the sadness was from the thoughts of her people judging her. She let out a heavy sigh in effort to let go of the feelings that she didn't need. "Is this where I'll be staying?"

Isis glanced around to where they had ended up before smiling and opened the door to one of the smaller apartments inside the harem complex. "Yes I think this will do you perfectly. I didn't see you with any large baggage's is that bag all you have?"

The younger one stared blankly for a moment before remembering the satchel she had at her waist. "Yes. Father didn't want to weigh us down for travelling so this is all I have now"

Isis frowned at that but didn't let the unhappiness show in her voice. "I shall go retrieve the Overseer. why don't you make yourself acquainted with your room while I go do that?"

Yugi nodded and she was left alone to study her room. She carefully lifted her satchel strap up and over her head to lay it on the table by the window. The room appeared to be well kept despite it not having a occupier till now. She shifted the thin curtains to see that they looked out on to an enclosed space of what appeared to be the complex's baths for the harem to use. She chewed her lip as she placed the curtain back to resting and went over to the other window to look through it. the view gave her a look of the wall of the complex but she could see over it for a view of the palace. She felt a bit safer being on the second floor but unsure about being on the corner. Par the table and chair the only other things in the room was the bed and two woven baskets to keep her items in. Yugi smiled at the simplicity of her room and looked forward to it being personalised to her tastes. Softer furnishings being one of them.

She slide herself comfortable onto the chair by the table and started to take off her rings that she planned on selling as soon as she had the chance to do so. None of her jewellery really matter part from her headdress that belonged to her mother and the golden choker that her grandfather made for her. With her elbows resting on the table she touched the rare amethyst stone of her headdress with one hand and touched the chocker with the other as she closed her eyes in remembrance of the good times. Yugi looked up in time to see Isis enter her room with another lady beside her. The woman was just as tall as Isis but had fuller curves an joyous humour in her violet eyes when Yugi looked at her with her mouth open.

"Will aren't we a pair of lookers. I'm jealous of your shade! they look as if they could sparkle like gems actual gems." Yugi felt blood rush too her cheeks as she quickly closed her mouth and smiled when the lady approached her with a wide grin. "keep that face up and any man that comes in here will be eating out the palm of your hand my little gem. I'm Mai and my title is Overseer of this Harem, so if you have any problems don't hesitate in coming to me, I don't bite... much"


	4. Realms in Your Eyes

**Idea: Yugi embodies the shadow realm**

 **Summary: All it takes is a wish and a little bit of Soul to achieve great things so it would seem. A wish from a father to save his son. A wish from a boy turned ruler to help his people. A wish. A wish from a shadow to experience life and all it's wonders.**

* * *

A shadow like substance watched from above as the Pharaoh of the land came to his gods for penance of what he had unwittingly caused. The shadow ghosted closer to the altar to hear more on the situation, asking for forgiveness and if they would spare the life of his son for his own. The shadow decided that the human was asking the wrong gods and spoke "Is that what you wish?"

The voice sent a shiver down the Pharaoh's spine as the voice echoed throughout the chamber. He hadn't expected a vocal response and felt a bit fearful for the third time in his life. "Yes my Gods, I wish to spare my son of my mistake"

"We are not one of your gods," The voice spoke chillingly. It manoeuvred itself to appear in front of the human. It worked itself into a pair of eyes and where there should have been the iris, there was the realm of shadows moving like a purple mist. "We are the power of which you are in possession of through your cursed items. So We ask again. For your soul, your son shall be spared from your mistake and shall even be protected by me with what I have at my disposal to the best of my abilities."

The shadows waited for a moment as the human took in the information before adding "If it helps. Your soul won't be collected till your death, meaning you have time for penance from your own gods and have time to spend with your son."

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes as he had the nagging sensation at the back of his mind that something could and will happen. He tilted his head downwards when he felt a mop of unruly hair under his finger tips that he had automatically started to stroke. Without looking up from his sons ruby gaze. "What are the consequences if I were to accept?"

"Wither you accept or not is no matter to us. You and your court have already used our power and shall suffer the consequences of the actions from then and continued use. We are fair in treatment and in judgement. Misuse us, madness and strife will take root and drive you and you court to the edge till the person has been redeemed." The shadow peered through their purple misted gaze to see the son stare in wonder and curiosity. "Your wish is beneficial to your son and your kingdoms future. So we ask once more. Is that what you wish?"

The Pharaoh sighed deeply before nodding his head and turning back to the swirling eyes that held the realm of dangers and power of his items. "I accept"

The shadows eyes gleamed brightly as they dispersed and travelled towards the millennium pendent that hung low on the Pharaohs chest.

His son moved away from his fathers leg to the shadows touch the eye on the pendent and then the shadows slowly formed into a pale hand that travelled upwards swirling to form a white sleeve. they kept on swirling to make a clothed torso and spread out to form the other arm, legs and feet. The little prince however kept his eyes on the face that was forming the skin was paler than the likes he had ever seen that the shadows appeared to be just as otherworldly as they had been mist. Their hair took on blonde bangs similar to his own except that they had a forelock. the swirl kept going upwards to give star like mane before travelling back down to their clavicle to make themselves a gem to stay within, then shot outwards and upwards over their shoulders to make a cape.

A sigh escaped the body as far as the prince could tell and he felt his mouth drop just a little when their eyes had opened to reveal the realms once more and he was just in awe as the eyes shifted down to spy him. the shadow mist kept moving in the outline of the persons outfit, the whole of the cape, the mane of hair. "Do I scare you little prince?"

The prince shook his head and found himself moving closer to the other being. He was surprised that his father hadn't stopped or at least pulled him back. "I'm Atem. What's your name?"

The now bodied shadow knelt down slowly as if unsure how well they would be able to manoeuvre since they were now formed into a solid being. There was silence as Atem waited for an answer and blinked when the being reached for his hand and lightly placed it over the gem that held the cape. The being closed their eyes once more and the movement within the clothes and the mane of hair stopped and settled to a purple shade that reminded him of plums. A small smile worked its way onto the being's face and their eyes opened to show the colour had settled to a solid state as well. They spoke with a kind voice that was far different from the one they had used before and reminded him of his late mothers. "I'm Yami Yugi but please."

They tilted their head and their smile grew. "Please call me Yugi."


End file.
